Winston Robinson
About 'Winston Robinson' An honest family man with a wife and 3 children. Winston works in Richard's Directories as a strong team member alongside colleagues Jim Parway and Justin Smith, his 2 friends that he met in University. A stable life. A well-paid job. A successful home and a happy and loving family. Why did Winston kill everybody he keeps close? The Mansion of Delights explains the story and with careful consideration to readers, there is a warning for uneasy stomachs. Winston Robinson's Interview Paul Cronus Jr. 17.07.2005 Winston sat in Interview Room #3. He wore his sharp suit and looked nothing shy of handsome, as usual. His attitude was snobby but with an air of pleasant, as if in a class at School you would chose to sit next to him, perhaps for a laugh or just because he was nice to every body. Sat at the desk with a plastic cup of Bnkoffee and facing a file opposite him, Winston watched as Paul entered the room and took a seat. Paul also had a Bnkoffee. He sipped at it and pulled an unwelcoming face. Winston smiled, "No sugar?" he said. Paul nodded and pushed the cup aside. "I ask for one thing. 2 sugars. Every time they forget to put it in. They do it on purpose I'm certain of it.... Anyway, Winston. Winston Robinson." Winston straightens his tie and nods at Paul to confirm that was indeed his name. Paul flicks through the file, only 7 pages. He gets to the page where it explains the reason for the person being here. He stalls on this page around midway and shuffles in his seat uncomfortably. Paul pauses and looks up at Winston. Winston 'shrugs' his face as if he knows why Paul is looking at him. Paul carries on reading, sighing under his breath. He finishes and closes the file. Taking a big breath in and sitting upright, Paul says, "Jesus.....I need a proper Bnkoffee before we begin. Want another?" he asks Winston with a hint of a dismissive tone. Winston nods and passes him his cup. Convictions: -Strangulation of Marie Robinson (wife) -Insertion of large objects into the anal route (brick, ornament of an angel, grapefruit) -Rape -Physical abuse (stabs with knife, punches, kicks) -17 stabs with knife in wife's stomach of unborn child -Children found dead in their beds with stomachs full of sand, mud and general garden debris (leaves, twigs etc.) -Insertion of other objects in anal route found in children's bedrooms (Lego, action men, small assorted toys) -Physical abuse visible on each child (black eyes, strangulation bruising, busted lips, broken ribs, broken bones in legs, teeth removed, hairs scalped from the head, toes and fingers snapped off, eyeballs punctured) -Rape per child -Pet dog found in the garden with a hose pipe spraying in through the mouth. Death through drowning. Also, discovered garden debris inside the dogs stomach bag. Paul places the Bnkoffees down and takes his seat again. He begins quickly saying, "Here at The Mansion we like to keep things smooth. No bullshit. What reason do you have for doing this? Just what would push a man of your successive ways to end a life so many people desire?" Winston before answering, takes a confident sip of the Bnkoffee and displays a slight creepy smirk during his sip. He puts the cup down and the placement causes a flowing wave of Bnkoffee to splash out a little. "What people desire is up to them, Paul. What I desire? Is to destroy something beautiful. This doesn't quite answer your question I know. So, try this: I fucking HATE kids. I made 3 of the snot-nosed cunts. Even during my wife's pregnancy I knew that the day of destruction would come. Fuckers." Winston sips his Bnkoffee and wipes up the splashes from before. Paul was sat shocked and intrigued. Winston continues, "Now, my wife. That's a different story. I hate myself a bit, because she's actually beautiful. Real good pussy, Paul. Lips like the waves of a blue ocean. It never had a bad smell either, that's good pussy. I guess I like seeing people panic. That's my issue. Even during sex we would be almost hurting eachother, she would panic and it would turn me on. That cunt. That stupid bitch cunt. They all got what they deserved. 'Daddy? Daddy?' - Daddy my DICK because guess what kids? You're dead. You have no life because I took it. And, my wife. My baby. My girl. Fuck.....YOU!" "Dead. Paul. Dead." Winston sits back and finishes his Bnkoffee. "What?" asks Winston. Paul sits back too, closes the file and stands up. "You'll fit in just fine. Welcome to The Mansion of Delights."